zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
ReDead
ReDeads (リーデッド, Riideddo) are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are zombie-like creatures with a highly emaciated, humanoid appearance. They can be found in dark and distant locations such as underground caverns and inside graves. Many people argue that these creatures are the most frightening enemies in the Legend of Zelda series, competing against Wallmasters, Floormasters and Gibdos. ReDeads attack by stunning their prey with their gaze. They can also let out blood-curdling screams to both terrify and stun their unfortunate victim. Once the victim is stunned, they will advance upon it, attach themselves, and suck out its life force. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majoras Mask in Majora's Mask]] In Ocarina of Time, ReDeads are most commonly found in dark, seemingly desolate areas such as caverns and graves. Inside the Royal Family's Tomb, Link must avoid the ReDeads found there in order to reach the tomb door where the "Sun's Song" is engraved. This song can be played near ReDeads in order to stun them for a set period of time. The ReDeads in Hyrule Castle Town when Link is an adult do not freeze Link on sight, although they still let out their piercing shriek. This is due to the camera movement, which remains in a static position while in the marketplace. ReDeads are most abundant within the Shadow Temple, and in Master Quest, there is one ReDead in the Forest Temple. In Majora's Mask, if Link wears the Captain's Hat, Gibdo Mask or Garo Mask, ReDeads will start dancing, making them easy targets for Link to kill, as they will do no harm while dancing. They are killed instantly if they are struck by a beam of light reflected off the Mirror Shield. Also, if Link burns the bandages on a Gibdo with the use of fire, a ReDead will be revealed to be underneath the bandaging. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The appearance of ReDeads are different than their Ocarina of Time counterparts. They are blue-skinned, voodoo-esque zombie creatures with recessed eyes and elongated, hoop-bearing earlobes. Like their predecessors, they scream and paralyze Link on sight. Unlike previous generations, however, their shriek is more like the sound an elephant makes, and when they catch sight of Link, their jaws and arms stretch downward while their eyes bulge and turn red, creating a terrifying visage. They are found in the Earth Temple, Ganon's Tower, the Savage Labyrinth on Outset Island and the basement maze in the Cabana on the Private Oasis. Interestingly, if Link shoots an arrow at a distant ReDead, it will dodge it and then turn to stare at Link. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Generic ReDeads do not appear, but a new version named the ReDead Knight is introduced. Like its past counterparts, it still uses many of the same attack patterns such as shrieking. One new addition, however, is that ReDead Knights wield Swords. Super Smash Bros. Melee Redeads appear as enemies. They can be found in the under ground labyrinth during Adventure Mode or in Melee Mode where they will randomly appear in boxes (this is quite rare though) Theory Burial customs The differences in appearance and habits between the two forms of ReDead (one in "Ocarina of Time" and "Majora's Mask", and a second type in "Wind Waker") may suggest changes in burial customs over the centuries. The ReDeads found in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask were all found buried under hills, or graveyards, and seem to be wearing carved Death Masks over their faces. The ReDeads found in The Wind Waker all have a blueish skin tone. Since these corpses were all buried below sea level, perhaps they have suffered a greater degree of decay than their earlier counterparts. It's possible ReDead were once regular, deceased Hylians who happened to be re-animated through exposure to dark magic, or that they are, like Poes, restless spirits. Considering their numbers in the devastated Hyrule Castle Town, when Link wakes up from a seven-year slumber in Ocarina of Time, and their abundance under the Kakariko Graveyard and inside the Shadow Temple, this theory seems highly plausible. See also *Gibdo *ReDead Knight Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies